Tears of a Fallen Blossom: Rewritten
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: A retelling of Inazuma Eleven with a twist. Wakamiya Tsubaki is a troubled girl attending Teikoku Academy whose father is the coach of the soccer club. Even with help from her teammates, she still can't face the demons of her past. But when Tsubaki is suddenly enlisted as a transfer student at Raimon in the disguise of a boy, will she change for better or for worse?
1. Silent Flower

**Maki:** Hi guys! As promised, here is the rewritten version of my Inazuma Eleven fanfic Tears of a Fallen Blossom. Although unlike the previous version, I have made several changes which will be compatible with this version. One of them is that there is a mini arc of sorts describing the year before the anime starts, in which the majority of main characters are in their first year of junior high school. In addition Tsubaki is attending Teikoku Academy as a girl instead of a boy like I did with the previous version. I'm sure you guys will be interested in how she fairs playing in a tournament amongst many male players, in which the details regarding this will be explained in later chapters.

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Non-Canon, OC, OOC, Mild Violence, Mild Language, Mild Adult References and Mild Dark Themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inazuma Eleven. All rights are the property of Level-5 and Akihiro Hino. I only own my OCs and the plot.

**Summary:** A retelling of Inazuma Eleven with a twist. Wakamiya Tsubaki is a troubled girl attending Teikoku Academy whose father is the coach of the soccer club. Even with help from her teammates, she still can't face the demons of her past. But when Tsubaki is suddenly enlisted as a transfer student at Raimon in the disguise of a boy, will she change for better or for worse?

* * *

><p><strong>Tears of a Fallen Blossom: Rewritten<strong>

**Chapter 1: Silent Flower**

Another day and as usual Tsubaki was home by herself once again. Her father had gone out and won't be coming back until late. Not that her 13-year-old mind cared. He rarely concerns of her well-being. All that seemed to be in his thoughts is the development in her soccer skills and nothing else.

She was currently in the backyard of the manor she lived in with her father, kicking a soccer ball around as a means for practice. Thankfully it included a goal so she didn't have to fret over the fact of damaging any property should any of her shots go awry.

With the ball still in possession, Tsubaki ran towards the goal. She stopped a few inches from it before the surrounding area suddenly turned dark in colour. Next she vanished all of a sudden and the ball started levitating slightly not long until it changed into purple energy while spinning. Tsubaki reappeared and raised a leg in order to kick the ball.

"**Phantom Mirage!**"

That said she kicked the ball by the back of her heel, causing it zooming in the goal at a shocking speed. The area returned to normal as she watched it collide with the net and land on the ground. Feeling sweat trickle down her cheeks Tsubaki went to the nearby bench where she draped a towel over her shoulders, sitting down and rested with a sip from her water bottle.

"_Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie. It can't be true, that I'm losing you. The sun cannot fall from the sky. Can you hear heaven cry? Tears of an angel._"

Tsubaki's amethyst-hued eyes blinked at the song emitting from her cherry red phone lying on the bench. She lowered the water bottle and picked up the phone to answer the call.

"Moshi, Moshi. This is Tsubaki speaking."

"_Hello Tsubaki._" A masculine voice sounded across the line.

"Eh? I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked.

The voice sighed. "_We've been friends for two years and yet you still can't remember my own voice?_"

"Oh! Kidou, gomen. It's that you are the only one who ever contact me besides Otou-sama, Eri, Fujimaki-sensei and your father. But he doesn't call unless necessary." Tsubaki said.

She sensed Kidou pausing at her words. What she said was true though. Having been home-schooled for the last few years with the assistance of her caretaker/tutor, Eri, she didn't have that many friends save for Kidou; because of that her list of contacts was fairly low. Thus it was hard to keep track on who was calling her.

"_Is he there at the moment?_" Kidou asked, obviously referring to her father.

"No. Both he and Eri are out on business for the day."

"_By yourself again?!_" Tsubaki flinched upon hearing him shout at her. "_Damn it, Tsubaki. Why do put yourself in this situation? You could've stayed at my place instead. I'm sure Tou-san wouldn't mind either._"

"I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself just fine." She scolded.

"_I'm not saying that. What I mean is that you don't have to be on your own all the time. Not just that but I'm worried something bad might happen to you, especially if you have an attack and no one will be there to help you._" He explained.

Tsubaki frowned. "Kidou..."

"_Never mind, I shouldn't have said that._"

"No, it's not your fault. I was the one wrong here. I should've figured out that you were trying to help me. Thank you."

"_It was nothing._" Kidou said.

"Where do you want to meet up?" She smiled when she was given the location. "That's far from where I live. I shouldn't be too long."

"_Be careful on your way over._"

"Hai."

"_Bye._"

"Bye."

The call ended and Tsubaki stood up. She took off the towel, bringing all items present into the manor where she dropped the towel, water bottle and soccer ball in her room. Once done she headed for the door but looked back at her drawer; on top of it was a bottle which stored pills. A label was attached with the word "medication" written on it and next to the bottle is a small green notebook.

'_I should be fine. If I recalled, I had two last night before I went to bed._' She thought prior to turning her attention to Kidou and headed out of the room then her house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a boy with brown braided hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes pulled a phone away as if he just ended a call. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt under a red and white jacket, a pair of blue jeans and combat boots with white toes.<p>

He spun around upon feeling two pairs of eyes on him. "I apologise if you two heard that. I needed to make certain her father wasn't around."

A boy with light cyan hair passing the shoulders, brown eyes and tanned skin blinked curiously. He was wearing an orange shirt under a grey and green collared jacket with a black stripe on each sleeve, a dog tag necklace around his neck, black pants with a grey belt with a black buckle wrapped around the waist and green sneakers. "Her father?"

"What's wrong with him?" asked a tall boy with long spiky brown hair swept to the right and blue eyes, in addition he had an orange tattoo mark under each eye. He was wearing a purple shirt with a light purple neckline under a black jacket with grey edges and sleeve cuffs, a black belt with a gold buckle wrapped around the waist, blue jeans and brown laced boots.

"To put it simply, he's a hard person to deal with and always keeps her under a watchful eye," answered the braided haired boy.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Genda. I don't know."

The cyan haired boy clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Kidou, we understand."

Kidou looked at him. "Sakuma."

"Sakuma's right, you don't have to worry too much." Genda said.

"Aa..."

* * *

><p>The streets were busy the time Tsubaki arrived in the town, which took roughly a fifteen minute walk. Another ten minutes or so minutes down the street and she will eventually meet up with Kidou, since whatever he wanted to talk to her was becoming irritating.<p>

A gentle breeze brushed past her, ruffling her dual coloured hair slightly as she walked down the street to her destination. While Tsubaki was walking she suddenly stopped in front of a convenience store and paused briefly as she stared at it.

'_I hope he wouldn't mind if I made a small detour._' She thought, stepped in and wondering towards the magazine section, spotting a soccer magazine amongst many others. Picking up the magazine she brought it to the counter and pay for it. "Here."

"Well, that's odd." The clerk said as she took the magazine.

"What is?" asked Tsubaki, blinking owlishly.

"Not that many girls your age are interested in playing soccer nowadays. They mostly stay on the sidelines and watch. That's what I defined as odd."

"Hmm... I'm probably one of a kind." She replied sarcastically.

"Probably." The clerk repeated. "That will be 514.79 yen."

Tsubaki handed her a rough estimate of money she had on her person until being received the change and magazine. She bowed politely. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said the clerk, bowing in return.

As Tsubaki neared the sliding door, her eyes widen in surprise at what is transpiring right in front her eyes. "What in the world?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Look outside to see for yourself."

"H-Hai!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A short while preceding where Tsubaki was heading to the convenience store, a young boy who appeared to be no older than 12-years-old with brown hair tied in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and tanned skin could be seen standing in front of a few stores down alongside his friends from elementary school. He was wearing a yellow collared shirt under a royal blue sweatshirt with rolled up sleeves, grey trousers and light blue trainers.

"He said, Hey, if you're going to drop dead, why don't you do it by bungee jumping off a cliff?" One boy said in a joking matter.

"That... was so lame." Another boy deadpanned.

"Yeah. No offence, but you're really bad at telling jokes," stated the only girl.

"I like to see you do better. Personally I'm dreaming to become a stand-up comedian when I grow up." The first boy declared.

The second boy snorted. "You will never be a stand-up comedian at this rate if you continue with the bad jokes."

"What did you say?!"

"Try me, drop out."

"That does it!"

"Cut it out you two! Mou, Kenta do something!"

The brunette now identified as Kenta brushed it off. He was observing a big-looking man with sharp eyes as the man was walking quite unsteadily. Despite his obvious movements the man snuck up behind a woman, effectively snatched the purse held in her hand then quickly stuffed the purse in his jean pocket.

He was close to making an escape when someone passing through accidentally bumped him, thus forcing him to have a collision course with the woman, sending them both crashing to the ground. During the process a knife slipped out of the man's sleeve, cluttering as it landed a few inches from them.

The man groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow... are you alright miss?" He asked in a rather sweet tone to the woman in question.

"I think so." She sensed something wrong when she stood up. "Where's my purse?!"

The man frowned. "Sorry, I don't have a clue."

"Strange. I had it with me not long ago."

"Perhaps you left it somewhere on accident?"

"Maybe. I will go and look for it."

"Yeah, go and do that. Well see-"

"Sumimasen, Oji-san."

The man glanced at Kenta, eyes slightly widening as he saw the knife held in his hand. "What do you want kid?"

"I believe this knife belongs to you, does it not?" Kenta questioned.

He shook his head vigorously. "I have no idea what you're talking of. It was lying there when I accidentally collided with this lady on accident."

"Uh huh and why did you take her purse?"

"What?!" The woman exclaimed in shock.

"You're merely using the sweet talk so you can make a clean getaway with no one realising your actions. Even if it _is_ in broad daylight." Kenta pointed out.

The man growled inwardly. What in the world was with this kid?

* * *

><p>"Masami, you're late!"<p>

"Hurry up already!"

"Coming!"

A girl with waist length turquoise hair and hazel eyes opened the door to her house. She was wearing a rose headband, a light vermillion and white tunic, a blue and silver beaded bracelet on the right wrist, faded pink denim jeans and low-heeled brown sandals. "I'm going now!"

"Have a safe trip."

Masami then ran outside to meet her two female friends who were waiting outside. "Shall we go?"

Thus the three girls left, making their way onward to the local arcade where they promised to meet up with their other friends. Along the road they stopped at a store, buying some snacks in the progress.

"The new school season is coming very soon. They say junior high school is much harder than elementary school." The first girl stated while licking her chocolate ice cream.

"That's true. But... I still haven't decided which junior high school to attend," muttered the second girl, staring at her uneaten vanilla ice cream.

"EHHHHH?! You should realise that most school enrolments are being finalised now right?"

"I do. If worst comes to worse, I might end up going to Raimon Junior High."

"Raimon Junior High? What's wrong with it?"

"I-It's not a bad school. It's just not the best school in Japan. My parents have high expectations for me and want me to attend any school but Raimon."

"I see... Ne, ne. Masami what junior high school are you attending?"

The turquoise haired girl turned to her. "Sengoku Igajima."

The first girl tilted her head slightly. "That ninja school? Why?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that my family and I are descendants of ninjas?"

She sweat dropped. "M-Maybe a little bit."

Masami sighed. "You're weird."

"Guys, look!"

"Huh?"

The two girls followed their friend's gaze and gasped in shock at the sight which occurred before them.

* * *

><p>Things were quite tense between Kenta and the man. Having seen him take the woman's purse without notice, it was fairly clear he did for a reason. And Kenta was sure in hell that he wasn't going to let it slide. Observing the man's body language, the brunette can tell he was ready to break for it at any second.<p>

"So... are you going to fess it up or what? Because we got quite the crowd watching us." Kenta said, jerking his thumb to the people watching them.

The man started sweating a little as his eyes shifted side to side at the various people surrounding them. He had to do something otherwise this kid may expose him big time.

"Another thing is that why does the knife have the letters K and S inscribed on it in a similar way to the top left corner of your jacket. It can't be a coincidence now, can it?"

"Is something wrong?" asked a tall boy in his mid-teens with black hair and blue eyes while approaching them. He was wearing a green shirt under a sleeveless denim jacket, beige pants and black boots.

"Y-Yeah! This kid is harassing me saying that the knife in his hand belongs to me!" The man exclaimed, his patience running thin.

"But it's true! You can see the similarity in letters on the knife and his jacket." Kenta said.

The black haired teen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Can I have a look?"

Kenta nodded and gave him the knife so he can inspect it. Like Kenta said, the letters K and S were definitely inscribed on the hilt of the knife as they were on the man's jacket. "He's right."

The brunette grinned. "See? I told you so."

Not taking it anymore, the man reached his hand out and grabbed the knife from the teen's hand, startling the two boys as he did so. He hastily stepped backwards and poised the tip of the knife at them. "S-Stay back!"

"Huh? Oji-san, are you alright?"

"Step any closer and I won't hesitate to hurt anyone!" The man exclaimed.

"He's being serious. I-I'm going to call the police!" A bystander cried.

"Don't even think of calling the police!" He barked, scaring the bystander trying to reach his phone.

The teen's eyes widen in surprise at the man's tone of voice. "This man... I'm pretty sure I've seen him somewhere."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsubaki gasped when she and the clerk witness the man broke out in a mad dash after backing away from the crowd of people. She scanned the area and saw a soccer ball being held in the hands of a teenager older than her by a few years.

"Hey, you! Pass the ball over here!" She called to the teenager.

The teenager glanced at the ball, then at Tsubaki. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

"O-Okay!"

The teenager kicked the ball, sending it flying to her. While it was in the air Tsubaki headed for it, jumped and swiftly kicked the ball hard enough so that it was zooming in the escaping man's direction. Not seeing the ball heading in his direction, he gasped when something hard hit the back of his neck and collapsed to the ground.

Tsubaki landed on her feet shortly after the man fainted. "That was close."

She stiffened, a cold chill running down her back when she sensed someone watching her. A lot of someone to be precise and turned around, groaning in the process. "Crap, I'm screwed. Otou-sama is gonna kill me."

* * *

><p>Masami's eyes widen upon seeing the girl kicking the soccer ball at the man in which the teenager lent her. A girl playing soccer? Impossible. Barely any girls play soccer nowadays so how did this one, wait scratch that, why was she playing soccer? And that shot, it was fairly strong too. Enough to knock that man out cold.<p>

"Unbelievable. A girl playing soccer? There's something you don't see every day." The first girl mused.

"How do you realise she's playing soccer? She only managed to kick the ball. There was no physical evidence that she is," replied the second girl.

She shrugged. "Whatever. It's no big deal. After all I prefer being in the drama club, that way you don't have to worry about getting dirty."

"Seriously? All you care is not getting dirty?"

"None of your business. Come on, let's go. Masami are you coming? Masami?"

The turquoise haired girl didn't respond. Instead staring at the girl in the distance who was given weird looks from onlookers. She wondered, was it really possible for girls to be playing soccer? Masami highly doubted it at first but now seeing this girl... well, she didn't get it. It was all too confusing.

Masami broke from her thoughts when someone tugged her hair lightly and flailed her arms in the air. "H-Hey, that hurts! Ow!"

The first girl grinned and releases her hair. "As long as I have your attention."

"Are you okay, Masami? You spaced out there for a little bit." The second girl said worryingly.

She nodded. "U-Un, I'm okay. Sorry that I worried you two."

"Great, let's go!" The first girl glanced at the second girl. "By the way, your ice cream."

The second girl blinked curiously and turned to her ice cream, which unfortunately begun to slowly melt from the sun's blistering heat. "No way!"

"Don't worry. We will get you a new one. However Masami, you will be paying this time."

"Why me?!"

"Because I paid last time silly, remember?"

Masami bowed her head in defeat. "Great, just great."

* * *

><p>"Thought I recognised him. Kobayashi Satoru. Age 29. A former medical student on bail due to a series of drug smuggling offences. He recently breached his bail conditions and was supposed to return to court three days ago, yet refused to show up." The black haired teen said while looking at the ID card in his hands, which belonged to currently hand cuffed Satoru being given over to police.<p>

Now that the man was secured because of the police, the purse was successfully returned to the woman, who thanked them up to the time she left.

Kenta looked at him curiously. "Heh, you seem to understand quite a lot."

"Well, this what happens when you're the son of the head chief of the Tokyo Police." He reached out his hand. "Takizawa Hisao. Nice to meet you."

The brunette grasped it in response. "Nakata Kenta. Same to you."

"Yahoo! Kenta's deductions strike again!" cried out the sole girl in Kenta's group.

The second boy smirked. "See? At least Kenta's doing _something_ to achieve his dream."

The first boy grunted, arms folded over his chest. "Hmph."

Takizawa jerked his head up in surprise. "Deductions? No way, you're-"

"A detective in training." Kenta replied.

"Is that so? Well good luck, future detective."

"Same to you, future police officer."

"That's head chief to you, detective." Takizawa reminded.

"Head chief?!" shouted Kenta.

"That's right. As the first child of the head chief, I will be his successor once he retires."

"That... makes sense. Now."

Kenta shifted his attention from Takizawa to the girl in front of them, the same one that kicked the soccer ball earlier. Appearance-wise she had shoulder blade length dark lavender hair with cerulean highlights tied in a low left ponytail by a tangerine ribbon, amethyst eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a yellow tank top under a long-sleeved red cardigan imprinted with a floral design and a pink outline, three quarter mint green shorts and purple and white sneakers. To his surprise she had a soccer magazine in her hands.

"Thank you for helping out earlier. I admit I was impressed with that shot of yours."

She shrugged. "Whatever, I merely acted on instinct. I didn't really intend it to happen."

Kenta sweat dropped. '_So straightforward._'

"Anyhow, what's done is done."

As the dual haired girl began to leave, she stopped and frantically turned back. "What time is it?!"

"Oh." Takizawa whipped out his phone from his pocket to check. "Five past twelve, why?"

"Damn it, I'm late!"

"O-Oi-!"

Too late. She was gone before anyone could talk to her.

"What was that about?" Kenta pondered.

Takizawa simply shrugged. "Who knows." Right when he was going to turn around, something glistened at the corner of his eye. Walking to the object which caught his interest, the black haired teen bent down and picked it up, revealing a cherry red phone. "Interesting. This must be her phone. She must've dropped it when she performed that shot."

He made the decision to return the phone when he meets her the next time round.

* * *

><p>A short while afterwards Tsubaki finally made it to her destination, which was a small café she usually goes during the last two years she spent with Kidou. Taking in a deep breath she opened the door and walked in as she was greeted with the familiar atmosphere. A waitress saw her arrive and smiled in greeting. "Welcome, can I help you?"<p>

"I'm wondering if someone named Kidou Yuuto is here."

The waitress clapped her hands in realisation. "Then you must be Tsubaki-san right?"

The dual haired girl nodded. "Hai."

"You've came to the right place, he's at the far right table along with two others." The waitress said.

Tsubaki tilted her head. "Two others?"

She nodded. "Yes. They say they're acquainted with him. Do you know them?"

"No, I don't remember him saying anything regarding two people." This is probably what Kidou meant when she meets him here.

"Oh well. They're really nice people, you will like them."

"I will keep that in mind." Tsubaki said.

She waved nonchalantly at the waitress previously to heading to the assigned table in the far right of the café. There she saw familiar braided hair pulled in a ponytail, but not so familiar with the long light cyan hair and spiky brown hair belonging to the other two occupants.

"You're late." The voice came from the one with the braided hair.

Tsubaki sweat dropped. "Sorry Kidou, something came up on my way here."

Kidou sighed. "Never mind. Sit. There are two people that I want you to meet."

"So I've heard," muttered the dual haired girl as she sat down next to him. Once she was down, she got a good view of the two in front of her. Both of them were male and the same age as her and Kidou.

The boy with the spiky brown hair grinned. "So you're Tsubaki. Kidou told us about you."

"I see." Tsubaki swivelled her head and glared at Kidou. "How much did you tell them?"

He remained passive, completely unfazed by her glaring. "Not much."

"I hope so."

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Genda Koujirou," said the spiky haired boy now identified as Genda.

"And I'm Sakuma Jirou," greeted the cyan haired boy or Sakuma as he is called by others.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Tsubaki replied.

"How long have you been friends with Kidou for, Tsubaki?" Sakuma asked.

"Two years. We've actually met at a party that was hosted by the Kidou Financial Group." She replied, memorising the night she had met Kidou the very first time...

"_Cheers!"_

_The sound of glasses clinging against each other followed by the laughter of people echoed through the room that was adorned with a variety of beautiful red, gold and white decorations._

_While her father was off speaking with a few people, Tsubaki was sitting at one table with her father's assistant and is bored as hell. Her hair was pulled into a bun that had several loose strands framing her face. She was wearing a short sleeved light blue dress trimmed with white lacing, a blue silk ribbon wrapped around her waist and matching blue strapped shoes._

_Tsubaki gazed at her father in realisation that he actually wasn't speaking, yet listening to the other people speaking. Honestly he'd rather be working besides socialising with a bunch of people in and out. But he was insisted on coming anyways._

_Hopping off the chair, the dual haired girl thought she was getting tired of being in such a crowded place and went outside for some fresh air, ignoring the protests of her father's assistant. She looked up at the slowly darkening sky, ridden of any sign that indicated it is going to rain._

_A small smile plastered on her face. "Beautiful."_

"_I wonder about that."_

_Smile quickly disappearing, she spun around to see a boy the same age as her dressed in a finely tailored black tuxedo._

"_Who... are you?" the question came out as a barely audible whisper._

"_Kidou Yuuto."_

_Kidou Yuuto. She heard that name. But where exactly? Not only that but his last name was the exact same of the president of the Kidou Financial Group, and the company itself for that matter._

"_I recognise that look. You're thinking if I'm related to the president of the Kidou Financial Group." He said._

_Tsubaki's head shot up in surprise. How in the world did he notice that?_

"_The truth is I'm his son."_

"_Is that so?" Tsubaki mused. _

_She was vaguely wary of the president having a relative, but didn't expect it to be a son; her father probably kept quiet on that small piece of information. Oh well, it really didn't matter now as she had personally met him face to face._

"_Why are you out here?" Kidou asked curiously._

"_I was bored, so I went outside to get some fresh air." She answered matter-of-factly. Besides it was better than being with her father's assistant, she disliked that guy a lot. Why did he even hire him in the first place?_

"_Understandable." There weren't that many kids, especially ones their age at the party._

_Suddenly the wind picked up and Tsubaki shivered, feeling the crisp air make contact with her skin. Damn. She should have brought a cardigan or something similar with her._

"_We might as well head back just in case," suggested the braided haired boy._

_She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm fine." Unfortunately she shivered again when the wind gotten stronger._

_Kidou smirked. "You were saying?"_

"_...Fine."_

_The two went back inside the venue up to the point they were confronted by a very relieved man._

_The man sighed. "Ojou-san, there you are! I was worried sick that you would've been kidnapped or something!"_

_Tsubaki groaned. "No, I just went outside for fresh air." Sheesh, this guy can be so overdramatic._

"_Anyhow, your father has been looking for you. He wanted you to-"  
><em>

"_Oh, Yuuto. I see you already meet Tsubaki." A voice cuts him off._

_They turned around to see a middle aged man with a medium build, tanned skin and neck length grey hair wearing a grey suit. Following not far behind him was a tall man with long grey hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of shades hiding his eyes. He was also dressed in a purple suit.  
><em>

_The tanned man smiled at the one with the purple suit. "Well, this makes things easier for us now. Doesn't it?"_

"_It doesn't matter to me." He said._

_Tsubaki frowned sadly. "Otou-sama..."_

"And if I remember correctly, you were fairly quiet back then, weren't you?" Kidou remarked.

"Don't bring that up." She paused briefly. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Here."

She held the soccer magazine to him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Bought this on the way over and I thought you might be interested."

Taking the magazine from her hands, Kidou quickly flipped through the first lot of pages until his eyes landed on a particular page, causing him to gasp aloud.

"What is it, Kidou?" asked Sakuma.

"Read it." He answered, placing the magazine on the table and pointed to the section that got his attention.

The other three leaned over, their eyes widening in surprise as they read it.

"Teikoku Academy's soccer club coach retires due to sudden illness." Genda repeated.

"Teikoku Academy? The famous school that dominated the soccer world for thirty nine years straight?" Tsubaki asked.

"But how? Last time I saw him, he was fit and healthy. Like there was nothing wrong." Sakuma added.

Kidou's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It doesn't make sense."

"Unless the media is hiding it for something else entirely," replied Genda.

"There's that. But they're not saying specific."

Tsubaki looked at the braided haired boy. "Say Kidou, didn't you mention that you were enrolled into Teikoku Academy?"

"Yeah, I did. If I recalled, you said that you were enrolled too." He said.

"You guys as well?"

They swivelled their heads at Sakuma and Genda. "What do you mean?"

The latter two shared a look before turning back. "We're enrolled into Teikoku Academy too."

The dual haired girl's eyes widen. "No way..."

It couldn't be a coincidence... could it?

* * *

><p>Later that day, Takizawa came home and went straight up to his room so that he can have the chance to investigate the phone Tsubaki accidentally left behind. Closing the door, he pulled out the chair resting under his desk and sat on it while he held the phone. Although Takizawa desperately wanted to avoid it as it wasn't allowed to look at other people's things, something in the back of his mind nagged him to as if he <em>really<em> needed to see whatever it was.

The black haired teen eventually accessed the list of contacts section of the phone and was surprised to see how little contacts there were. The phone didn't look at all brand new, not to mention it is working just fine. So how could she be this short on contacts?

He skimmed through the contacts and one particular name caught his attention.

"Onii-chan!"

Takizawa jumped and spun on his seat, hiding the phone behind his back the second someone entered his room. It was a young girl who appeared to be no older than 10-years-old with short burgundy hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved red pearl collared shirt, apricot shorts, white knee length socks and pink laced up shoes.

He sighed in relief. "Oh Misaki, it's you. Don't scare me like that again."

Misaki giggled. "I won't. By the way, what were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay."

She skipped to the door then looked at him. "Oh, and Onii-chan?"

"What?" asked Takizawa.

"You shouldn't be looking at other people's things without permission." Misaki advised, poking her tongue out gleefully.

She already left before he had the chance to respond.

The black haired teen blinked. "How did she know?"

Shaking his head, Takizawa pulled the phone as he stared at the one name which grabbed his attention earlier.

Kageyama Reiji.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> Well, that's it for the first chapter. I apologise if it ended up being long, I wasn't certain on how it was going to end so I pressed on until I finally got the idea on how to end it. Despite the fact it took quite some time to write. Besides I didn't want to rush it nor leave out any important details that I had in mind to make it stick with the fanfic. Anyways, I will leave it off here and if anyone finds any grammatical or spelling errors, please don't hesitate to let me know and I will fix them as quickly as I can.

**PS:** Here's a link to a video with the song that acted as Tsubaki's ringtone if anyone is interested: YouTube - watch?v=gg4zxY1vF1w. Apparently FanFiction is really picky with external links so you have to enter and search through Google.

**Japanese Translations 101:**

**Moshi, Moshi: **Hello, Hello. Often used when answering a phone call.

**Gomen:** Sorry. Short for Gomenasai.

**Otou-sama:** Father.

**-sensei:** Suffix used for both genders either meaning Teacher or Doctor.

**Tou-san:** Dad.

**Hai:** Yes or Okay.

**Aa:** Yeah.

**Yen:** Currency used in Japan. Example: 514.79 yen is the equivalent of 4.35 USD or 5.15 AUD.

**Mou:** Jeez.

**Sumimasen:** Excuse me.

**Oji-san:** Mister or Uncle.

**Ne, Ne:** Hey or Say.

**Un:** Yeah.

**Oi:** Hey.

**-san:** Suffix used for both genders meaning either Miss (Ms.) or Mister (Mr.).

**Ojou-san:** Young Lady or Young Miss.

**Onii-chan:** Big brother.


	2. Investigations

**Maki:** This chapter. Took. Freaking forever to write! On top of that it ended up being nearly the same length as the first one, which happened to be 17 pages and 5k+ words. Which reminds me, anyone who has read this fanfic when it was first updated, just letting you know that I have edited the first chapter greatly over the last number of weeks. One of them being the use of Japanese terms. Now I realised that some, if not most people are not comfortable seeing Japanese words being used frequently every five seconds or so. That is why I had to cut some out and placed them in this chapter. Therefore I won't be using them as much as before yet I will continue to use prominent words like "Hai," "Gomen," and "Oi" among others. Not to mention I have even added a Japanese translation section at the end of each chapter to make things easier. Well, enjoy!

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Non-Canon, OC, OOC, Mild Violence, Mild Language, Mild Adult References and Mild Dark Themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inazuma Eleven. All rights are the property of Level-5 and Akihiro Hino. I only own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Investigations<strong>

"Tou-san, can I ask you something?"

Takizawa confronted his father, Takizawa Ichirou the head chief of the Tokyo Police the moment he returned from a full day at work that afternoon. He continued to be perplexed of this Kageyama person. Something about that man makes him sound very suspicious.

Ichirou looked up from the paperwork laid out on his desk. He had neatly trimmed dark brown and hazel eyes. "What's wrong Hisao?"

Takizawa stood there in front of him, eyes hardened with a serious expression. "Do you know a man named Kageyama Reiji?"

The pen used to write on the documents was lowered shortly as Ichirou leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together in thought.

"All I can tell is that he's the vice president of the Junior High Soccer League Association." He answered.

Of course! No wonder his name sounded oddly familiar. Being a soccer player himself, Takizawa often heard news regarding specific associations, like the aforementioned Junior High Soccer League Association for instance. At the moment he somewhat regretted forgetting Kageyama was the vice president, which is only one position behind the president.

"Why the sudden interest though? It's not like you to question these things." Ichirou remarked while running a hand through his hair.

"Ah, that. One of my friends is researching the association for a project and he wanted me to ask you a few things about it, Kageyama being one of them." Takizawa said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Hmm... I see."

He sighed in relief. Thank kami-sama his cover worked.

"However, we do believe he may be the cause behind several accidents. The cold case from thirty nine years ago is one of them." Ichirou said.

"Thirty nine years ago?" asked the black haired teen, blinking in surprise. He didn't remember anything about a cold case and one linked to a member of a soccer association no less.

"The tragedy which involved the Inazuma Eleven."

Oh, that one! Takizawa resisted the urge to slap himself silly. How could he forget the same tragedy that made the news headlines for almost an entire year and still been talked about today?

Apparently it occurred somewhere before the soccer match between Teikoku Academy and Raimon Junior High, the latter school which the Inazuma Eleven originated from. As they were on the road towards the match in one of Raimon's buses, the bus suddenly lost control and crashed. Every one of the Inazuma Eleven players was severely injured but their coach; the legendary goalkeeper, Endou Daisuke, died on the scene.

In spite of the incident, the players went on by foot towards the stadium. But they received a phone call saying that they were forced to forfeit the match and a team without a coach is automatically disqualified. As a result Teikoku Academy won the match by default.

Nobody deduced who the culprit was or the person that made the phone call. In the end the tragedy was shelved and rendered to a cold case. One that hadn't been investigated for many years up to now. But it's possible that Kageyama is behind the tragedy, at least that's what some people think. The media on the other hand merely thought of it as nothing more than an accident.

"Anyhow, don't worry too much. I have someone investigating it already." Ichirou smiled. "Is that all you wanted to ask, Hisao?"

Takizawa snapped from his thoughts and nodded. "Hai."

"You're excused or do you want to listen to your old man more?"

"N-No, it's quite alright." He cleared his throat. "Now, if you excuse me."

He turned around and was close to leaving when Ichirou spoke. "Nice try covering that up by the way. You almost had me fooled there."

Freezing on the spot, he immediately whipped his head back in shock. "H-How?"

"Oh, a little bird told me," was all he said.

A little bird? Takizawa thought to whoever says such a thing and his eyes rolled in annoyance as someone came into mind. '_Misaki... I'm gonna get her for that._'

He then left the room, irritation clearly written on his face.

* * *

><p>A mixture of red, pink, orange, gold and blue blanketed the sky as Tsubaki arrived home following the time she spent with Kidou, Sakuma and Genda during the rest of the day. Gripping the door knob, Tsubaki twisted it only to find that it's already unlocked. She gulped. Did that mean her father was home already? But he said he wasn't coming back till late so why?<p>

She stepped inside as the door creaked open slowly and was relieved to see no one around.

"Good. He's not here," Tsubaki muttered, closing the door in the process.

Then ever so quietly she went to the stairs that lead to upstairs where her room was located in the vastly long hallway. Tsubaki tiptoed up the steps that allowed her to get by without anyone noticing. But as she passed one room in which its door was slightly opened, she skidded to a halt upon hearing the faint sound of a news reporter speaking.

"_Earlier today a former medical student that was meant to appear in court three days ago showed up stealing a woman's purse. He was apprehended by a 13-year-old girl that knocked him unconscious by kicking a soccer ball in mid-air. It's deemed unusual since most young girls nowadays don't really play soccer. I'm currently with a store clerk who witnessed the event and spoken to the girl prior to the occurrence of the event. Tell me, what do you think of young girls playing soccer?_"

"_To be honest, I find it very strange as it is indeed a rough sport and-_"

Tsubaki's face blanched when the voices suddenly vanished and were replaced by a much deeper, masculine voice.

"Come in."

The dual haired girl shook her head, desperately not wanting to enter and face _him_ but she had no choice. He was her father and she had to obey him whether she liked it or not. Sighing in defeat, Tsubaki eventually sauntered into the room.

It was bigger compared to most rooms in the manor and dimly lit, the sole chandelier hanging from the ceiling acting as the only light source. The room would've acted similar to a regular office if it weren't for the steel walls in place of the same cream walls that were found in every other room belonging to the manor. In the far end of the room was a large metallic desk housing several holographic display monitors on top. Finally, sitting in the chair behind the desk is a man dressed in an all too familiar purple suit.

"Otou-sama, I'm surprised your home early." Tsubaki said.

"There's been a change of plans." He replied. "Now. What can you tell me about _this_?"

He played the clip again. Although she can't see it from the other side, he can easily see the visual of her stopping the man through the method of a kick to the ball.

Tsubaki paused, unsure what to say. Granted she didn't mean it to happen at first but as there was no one able to do it. The two boys from earlier could have done it but may not have the time to catch up because of the surrounding people blocking them.

Her father noticed the uncertainty and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tsubaki, you should know as not to use your soccer skills in public. If I find that you used your skills indiscreetly again, you _will_ be punished."

Tsubaki bowed apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry. I won't do it again."

"Fine. Dismissed."

He watched her retreating form disappear into the hallway towards her room and smirked as soon as she was not within hearing range. "Foolish girl."

* * *

><p>The next day came rather quickly.<p>

Tsubaki somehow managed to oversleep a little more then her usual hours. Luckily, Eri was around that morning to wake her up on time otherwise she might sleep until late, which was between 8:00am – 9:00am. Her father will be furious if he found out. He doesn't allow tardiness.

With breakfast finished along packing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, Tsubaki returned to her room in order to retrieve her phone. It was then she realised something off, something that she should have figured out _way_ early. Like literally.

Her phone was missing!

The sudden shout caught Eri by surprise while she was in the middle of finalising the kitchen clean up. She immediately dropped everything and bolted up the stairs to Tsubaki's room where she saw the latter looking through her things.

"What's the matter, Tsubaki?" asked Eri. She was a woman in her early twenties with short reddish violet hair, which was slightly spiky at the end and teal eyes. For attire she was wearing a buttoned up white blouse under a light grey jacket, dark denim jeans and black high heels.

"My phone, it's gone!" exclaimed the girl in question.

"Calm down. Getting worked up won't solve anything." The older female soothed. She disliked it when children were upset. It didn't feel right.

"Demo..."

Eri patted her head gently. "It's alright. I have a spare phone you can use in the meantime."

Tsubaki sniffled. "Are you sure?"

"It's better than having none at all, right?"

"I-I guess so."

"That's the way." The red haired woman said, smiling softly.

Both girls knew that if Tsubaki was careless with her things, she won't be able to buy anything new unless she had the money to pay for it and with junior high school fast approaching, she may not have much time to search for a job due to her studies and soccer training.

All Eri can do now is pray everything is going to be alright and that Tsubaki gets her phone back safely.

* * *

><p>Later on Sakuma can be seen walking in town. Genda could not come along because he had errands to do at home. Therefore he went ahead by himself.<p>

Hands stuffed in his pockets, Sakuma thought back to the other day he, Genda, Kidou and Tsubaki are at the café. It surprised him over the fact that all four of them are enrolled into Teikoku Academy; one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. He was aware of him and Genda attending seeing that they contacted each other about it and was vaguely wary of Kidou. However Tsubaki's situation remains a mystery.

They don't know much in regards to her background, all they understood is that her father is a strict man. But there's the possibility of him being part of some big company as they were told that Tsubaki met Kidou the first time at a function hosted by the Kidou Financial Group.

Teikoku Academy is one of those schools where a good number of students descend from high-class families that either own or are members of big companies. Likewise it consisted of students that are determined to reach the top of their educational standards, making it a highly competitive school.

But what let Teikoku Academy stand out the most above all else was its soccer club, which said club dominated the soccer world for thirty nine years straight. Every team they faced against without breaking a sweat, they always reign victorious in the end. Anytime it happens, their name appears on a magazine a week after publishment and then gets distributed to the public. In addition there are interviews on the team as to how the match went, what's the next step and so forth.

Finally there is the coach himself. The other day where Sakuma was at the café, he found out that the current coach, who stayed active for the past five years, had retired recently because of a sudden illness. He was a good man that had a sense of justice and cared about every single player's well-being. He preferred fair play over cheating, often saying "Those who cheat are nothing but scum" and "Anyone who mistreats soccer doesn't deserve to be called a real soccer player" or something among the lines.

Another thing to take notice of him is that he was very fit and healthy. He had a really good immune system, which results him into rarely getting sick so the fact of him retiring is strange. The last time he was sick was four months ago. But that lasted for a few days and he was already good as new by the last day.

"_It doesn't make sense."_

"_Unless the media is hiding it for something else entirely."_

"_There's that. But they're not saying anything specific."_

Those words rang in Sakuma's head. What in the world is Teikoku Academy hiding?

He snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of a soccer ball being kicked around reached his ears. Turning his head towards the park, he saw a group of elementary school kids playing soccer. The cyan haired boy sighed as he decided to take a break, and then proceeded to sit on a bench located in the park.

"It's you."

Sakuma glanced up and was greeted by a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said, sitting down next to him.

Silence fell upon the two as they watched the kids playing in the park. Tsubaki can't help but notice one kid kicked the ball a bit too hard, causing it to fly slightly further across the park.

"Oops, I overdid it."

"Get it back then."

"Okay!"

Her eyes widen in surprise at the words being spoken. Somewhat reminding her similar words she heard way back in her early years as a child.

"_Ah, it went further than expected."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_Daijoubu. I'll go and retrieve it."_

"_Don't take too long okay Kazuya?"_

"_I won't. That's a promise."_

"Oi, Tsubaki. Tsubaki."

The dual haired girl was brought back to reality by Sakuma calling her name. She looked at him, blinking owlishly. "Yes?"

"You okay? You look worried." He said.

Tsubaki smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just..."

"You what?"

"Never mind. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so."

"Hey, Sakuma? Why isn't Genda with you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, he had personal matters to attend too and told me to go on ahead without him," answered Sakuma.

"Are you two close?" she wondered curiously.

He nodded. "We're best friends."

"I see."

It was his turn to question Tsubaki. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I was on my way to a doctor's appointment at the hospital and I saw you on the way there…" she trailed off. '_Although I really didn't want to go at first._'

"_Oh, which reminds me, you have an appointment with Rei-chan today." Eri said as she walked down the stairs with Tsubaki._

_Tsubaki groaned in despair. "Do I have too?"_

_The red haired woman nodded. "Yes you have to otherwise she will have to chase you up till the point you eventually give up."_

"_B-But-!"_

"_No buts young lady. Besides I already informed her yesterday thus she is expecting you to show up or else." Eri explained._

_Damn it! Did she really have to go and file in an appointment without her consent?_

_She sighed, understanding fully well there was no way out if it. "Wakatta."_

"An appointment huh? Do you want me to accompany you?" asked Sakuma.

"N-No! Besides I don't want you to-"

"It's alright. I can wait in the lobby." He replied.

"It's your funeral then." She muttered inwardly. '_I wish he doesn't get caught in the middle of one of our disputes though. It would be a disaster!_'

* * *

><p>At the same time Kidou was in his room, lounging on the couch that's in front of the TV. Things had been uptight and complicated recently; as such he could not focus on the tasks at hand. That's why he is resting it off at the current moment.<p>

Red hued orbs drifted over to a nearby photo which pictured him and Tsubaki together a year after they first met.

Kidou was absolutely dumbfounded once he learned that she happened to be the daughter of that man. Someone he came to admire through his way of thinking.

And the same man that recommended to the Kidou Financial Group.

To be honest he wasn't exactly the president's son. No. He was actually an orphan that lost his parents in a plane crash when he was little.

"_Onii-chan!"_

Kidou bolted straight up with a startled gasp, beads of sweat rolling down his face. There was a vital piece of information he excluded and didn't tell anyone... is that he had a sister who is younger then him by one year. Sadly they were separated as he was adopted into the Kidou family.

From that day onward he stopped contacting her, not that he didn't want to see her. It was more of a means to protect her.

The years of being separated pained him to be in this state and wasn't bearing to live without his sister, which is why Kidou and his father made a deal in order to win her back.

He hoped she felt the same as he did.

* * *

><p>As Tsubaki and Sakuma entered the hospital, the female of the pair went to the reception desk to speak with the receptionist while the cyan haired boy found a seat in the lobby. He also made certain to reserve the seat beside him.<p>

When Tsubaki was done, she moved to where Sakuma was sitting and dropped down next to him. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's alright. How long until the appointment?" He asked.

"A few minutes. Fujimaki-sensei had an appointment with another patient." Tsubaki answered.

Sakuma blinked curiously. "Fujimaki-sensei?"

"Fujimaki Reiko, my doctor. Although she can be _really_ irritating."

"How so?"

Then a woman in her mid-twenties appeared. She was tall with dark brown hair in loose curls that pass the shoulders and greyish-blue eyes dressed in a white doctor's coat over a light pink and orange blouse, black pants and blue slip on shoes. "Wakamiya Tsubaki?"

Said girl sighed. "Speak of the devil."

Sakuma's eyes wondered over to the brown haired woman that suddenly came in. "Is that her?"

"Un. You won't mind waiting for a bit?" questioned Tsubaki as she stood up.

"We went over this didn't we? Now go."

"That's true."

Sakuma leaned back in his seat as Tsubaki walked to the woman now identified as Reiko. To be honest she didn't seem like a real threat so why was Tsubaki feeling irritated by mentioning her name?

"You sure took your time Tsubaki." Reiko glanced at the boy Tsubaki was talking to previously. "Who's that boy?"

"Sakuma Jirou, an acquaintance of Kidou I happened to meet the other day." She replied.

"Is that so? Anyways, let's go to my office."

Tsubaki nodded. "Hai."

The two females headed to Reiko's office and sat down the instant they went in. Tsubaki fidgeted nervously in her seat as she saw the other push aside some documents on her desk, opening the top built in drawer and pulled out a folder, which she placed on the desk and turned to Tsubaki.

"How have you been?" Reiko began.

"Fine but I had better days." Tsubaki said.

"Oh? Care to tell me what happened?"

"I lost my phone but Eri lent me a spare one until I find it. That is, if I can," the dual haired girl said.

Reiko chuckled lightly. "That's Eri for you. But remember, you can't depend on her all the time and add to the fact you have to be careful with your belongings."

"I know, I know. You told me that over a thousand times already..." she whispered.

The older female's eyes hardened as if she heard what Tsubaki said. "Did you say something, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki flinched then quickly waved her hand. "N-Nothing."

"Well, whatever. Do you have your notebook?"

Swallowing her nerves down, Tsubaki's hand dove into her shorts pocket and fished out the green notebook that was in her room at the manor and handed it to Reiko.

Reiko muttered a "thank you" as she took the notebook from Tsubaki, flicking through the pages up to the current section. Her eyes glided down one page until they landed on something that made Reiko's hand firmly grip the edge of the notebook.

"Tsubaki. Care to elaborate what _this_ is?" she flipped the notebook around, letting Tsubaki look at what caught her attention.

Great, she noticed it. "I had an attack."

"Damn straight you did! What happened if no one was there?!"

Tsubaki groaned. Not this argument again. "It's alright. Kidou was there as soon as it happened." Though he did show up the moment the attack occurred.

The brunette sighed in relief, lowering the notebook onto her lap. "Good. As long as you had someone to look out for you, especially if it's Kidou-kun. He's a really reliable person if I do say so myself."

'_I can't tell if that's either a good thing or bad thing,_' thought Tsubaki.

"Tell me Tsubaki, has Kageyama been pushing you too hard again?" Reiko inquired. A slight hint of anger filled her tone of voice.

"..."

"Listen to me. If he's giving you a hard time, you can always stand up and tell him to stop."

Tsubaki frowned. "I'm not sure if I should..." no doubt he would punish her should she defy his order. The last time she was punished she was barely able to stand for a whole day. Let alone attend soccer practice.

"I understand how you feel but at least try. Deep down inside you're strong enough to withstand him." Reiko said.

"Still..."

The brunette rubbed the back of her head. It was hard trying to talk to Tsubaki about this situation. She tried more then she counted yet seeing how much of a tyranny Kageyama is, it's literally impossible.

"Let's settle this discussion for another time. Come on, we have to do your check up now."

"Okay."

Reiko smiled. Thankfully Tsubaki was able to listen to her.

* * *

><p>Takizawa was somewhere in town minding his own business until a peculiar sound or song in this case blared around him, causing him to jump in surprise.<p>

"_Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie. It can't be true, that I'm losing you. The sun cannot fall from the sky. Can you hear heaven cry? Tears of an Angel._"

Realising that the song was close by, there was one thing he thought of and grabbed the girl's phone from the other day out of his jacket pocket. And judging by the language the song happened to be in English. Did that mean the girl was interested in English music?

Takizawa looked at the caller ID that tried to call the girl shortly.

Kidou Yuuto.

The black haired teen recognised the name being on the girl's contact list and wondered if he was an associate of her, which was most likely true since she didn't have that many on her list.

He then decided to call back this Kidou person so he got some answers as to where the girl is at the moment.

It only took a few minutes and a masculine voice sounded over the line. Takizawa pleaded in his mind that it was this Kidou person.

"_About time you called, Tsubaki. I was getting worried there for a second._"

Tsubaki? That must be the girl's name.

"Ano... sorry but my name isn't Tsubaki." Takizawa said.

"_Who are you and why do have Tsubaki's phone?_" Kidou demanded.

He mentally slapped himself. '_Nice going idiot. He probably thinks you're a criminal now._'

"_Well, say something!_"

"Okay, okay! My name is Takizawa Hisao. I happened to find Tsubaki's phone when she accidentally dropped it and was planning on returning it to her." He briefly explained how she managed to drop her phone and forget it straight afterwards.

He heard a low mumbling of something like "she's in big trouble later" and sweat dropped.

"_Okay, I believe you so as long as you don't do anything to hurt her,_" Kidou warned in a menacing tone.

"Y-You have my word." Man, this Kidou surely knows how to be protective.

"_If I recalled she's having an appointment at the hospital._"

Takizawa blinked curiously. "The hospital?"

"_Yeah, she told me this morning._" Kidou answered.

"Well, thanks for letting me know. I'll hand her phone back as I see her at the hospital," said the black haired teen. "Ja."

"_Ja._"

The call ended and Takizawa wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. "That was close."

Putting the phone in the pocket he started jogging towards the hospital where Tsubaki was meant to be at.

* * *

><p>Roughly fifteen minutes as the appointment commenced, Sakuma got tired from sitting down thus walked to a vending machine to collect a soda for him as well as Tsubaki. Tucking the other soda under one arm, he popped the soda he had in his hand open and took a sip out of it.<p>

He forgot that waiting at the hospital was long and boring but he decided to accompany Tsubaki anyways so he would initially expect it to be like this.

"Sakuma."

He turned around and was relieved to see Tsubaki along with Reiko. "I'm taking a guess that you're finished?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You must be Sakuma Jirou-kun. I'm Fujimaki Reiko, Tsubaki's doctor. Nice to meet you." Reiko greeted.

"Nice to meet you Fujimaki-san." Sakuma handed Tsubaki the other soda. "Here you go."

The dual haired girl took it gratefully. "Arigatou."

"Excuse me."

The three swivelled their heads around to see Takizawa standing in front of them.

Tsubaki gasped in surprise. "It's you!"

Reiko looked from Tsubaki to Takizawa and back. "You know each other?"

"It's a long story." She muttered.

"And one you should be thankful about," replied Takizawa as he pulled out her phone to show her.

"My phone! But how did you get it?"

"You left it behind upon stopping that thief the other day."

Sakuma raised an eyebrow in interest. "You did what now?"

Tsubaki huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I told you it was no big deal."

"The media says otherwise." Takizawa pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Reiko, tilting her head curiously.

"Apparently they say it's strange to see a young girl like yourself stopping a thief through the use of soccer when most girls don't play it as much nowadays." He answered matter-of-factly.

Reiko glared at Tsubaki. "You were being reckless again?!"

She flinched, backing away by a few inches. "It wasn't my fault I can't control my instincts."

"How many times did I tell you to not act so carelessly?!" The brunette exclaimed.

"I... well..."

A doctor who happened to be walking by shook his head in amusement at the sight. "My, my. Fujimaki-sensei's at it again."

Sakuma looked at the doctor. "Again?"

"She has the tendency to lose her temper quite easily. That's why it's considered common here. Don't worry though. She will cool down in a bit." The doctor resumed walking down the hallway.

Takizawa cleared his throat. "Um ladies, I hate to break it to you but we _are_ in a hospital, remember?"

The two females immediately ceased their dispute. "Right."

"Anyhow, here's your phone." He gave Tsubaki her phone, which she grabbed with her free hand and stuffed it in her shorts pocket.

"Thank you uh-"

"Takizawa. Takizawa Hisao."

"Thank you Takizawa." She paused, realising that she never told him her name. "I'm Wakamiya Tsubaki. These two are Sakuma Jirou," she pointed to Sakuma. "And Fujimaki Reiko," then to Reiko.

"Nice to meet you two both. By the way, can I ask you something Tsubaki?"

"Nani?"

Here it goes. "Are you, in any chance, related to a man named Kageyama Reiji?"

Silence fell on them the second he asked that question. Tsubaki look hesitant to reply and locked her gaze with Reiko for permission only to be surprised by the fact she actually nodded in response.

The dual haired girl nodded. "He's my father."

"Your father? But isn't your last name-"

"It's rather... complicated so to speak. The least we can do is providing you the details on how she's related to him." Reiko interrupted.

"Souka. Oh yeah, one more thing. Can you tell your boyfriend to stop being so protective? He was close to accusing me as a criminal." Takizawa added.

That caught the other three off guard. "Eh? Boyfriend?!"

"I think his name was Kidou or something like that."

Tsubaki's face turned a bright red in an instant. "He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

><p>A certain braided haired boy sneezed.<p>

Kidou was no stranger to common sayings such as "you sneeze if someone talked about you" but didn't exactly believe in them either. After all who would believe such nonsense?

* * *

><p>The room was awfully quiet save for the two occupants, both male and fully grown adults. One of them being Kageyama, Tsubaki's father, who sat on one end of the table and the other dressed in a business suit with his facial appearance shrouded by the darkness which surrounded the entire room.<p>

The man was reading through some documents filed in a folder. Upon completed reading the documents, he snapped the folder shut and stamped it until handing it to Kageyama.

The word "Approved" was written on the folder.

"Consider your position as the new coach of the Teikoku Academy soccer club approved." The man declared. "Glad to be working with you, Kageyama-san."

Kageyama smirked. "There's no need. I'll make sure to bring Teikoku Academy to victory at all cost."

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> There you have it. The second chapter is finally done and out of the way after a month and a half. Honestly, I had no idea what happened there but I was so goddamned slow with this one. Oh well. It doesn't matter now. Anyways, I wish you guys a happy holiday and have a wonderful Christmas this year. Can't believe 2014 is almost gone!

**Japanese Translations 101:**

**Kami-sama:** God.

**Demo:** But.

**Daijoubu:** Alright.

**-chan:** An honorific used for girls and rarely used for boys.

**Wakatta: **Understood or Fine.

**-kun:** An honorific used for boys and rarely used for girls.

**Ano:** Uhhh... or Well...

**Ja:** Bye. Short for Ja ne.

**Arigatou:** Thank you. Short for Arigatou gozaimasu.

**Nani:** What?

**Souka:** I see.


End file.
